


Grief

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After his grandfather's death Casey doesn't know how to move on





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: grief

„Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class? Art course.“

„Fuck it. I will quit anyway.“

Frowning Zeke stared at the boy, who grabbed one photo after the other, crumpled it up, throw it into the bin.

„Delilah is so right!“  
Casey tore another photo apart.  
„These are so bad; characterless and boring. I'm afraid I have lost my sense for photography.“

„Don't you think, sometimes you are too hard on yourself?“  
Reassuring Zeke placed a hand on his arm, but Casey shook him off rudely.

„Leave me the fuck alone,“ he yelled, and suddenly tears were running over his face.   
„I'm so sick of all this faked sympathy. You don't know at all how it feels when your world broke down; when nothing is like it should be anymore. And you know, you can't do anything about it. Nothing and nothing at all.“

Some other students stopped beside them, open curiosity and even amusement in their eyes. Zeke threw a threatening glance at them before he grabbed for Casey's shoulder again and pulled him closer. Of course, there would be a lot of rumors later, Zeke knew this well enough, but for the moment he didn't care. Casey needed a friend, more than ever before, that was all too obvious. He had left him alone much too often, had closed his eyes when the jocks teased and bullied him mercilessly. But not this time; this time he would do the only right thing without thinking about himself.

„It's only a week that your grandfather died, isn't it?“

Casey stiffened in his arms but finally nodded.  
„He is... he was the only one who did understand my love for... for photography. The only one who didn't laugh about me. He... he gave me my first camera. And he told me that I should better go to art school after graduation instead of MIT or Columbia. 

But now...“

His skinny body started to tremble uncontrolled, only Zeke's arms prevented him from breaking down.

„I can't do it anymore; my talent is gone together with him. I will never be a good photographer.“

„Hey, your feelings are understandable,“ Zeke murmured reassuring.  
„But I'm sure, a talent like yours won't vanish into thin air from here to now. What you need is a bit more time to morn. Delilah is a selfish bitch. Otherwise, she wouldn't have bothered you with the pictures for the school's magazine in your situation.“

Casey sniffed but at least stopped shaking like a leave.  
„And what, if not? The dream to go to art school one day was all I was all I was working for, all, what kept me going.“

„Oh, I'm sure, there is no need to worry about that. You will make your way as a photographer. And whenever you need any help, you know where to find me.“

Casey huffed surprised and looked up; his eyes red-rimmed and swollen, but the tears had stopped.  
„You want to help me? What do you know about photography?“

Zeke laughed slightly.  
„Well, to be honest, nothing at all. But I owe a horse-sense, and I can see that something special is lying in your pictures.“

„Thank you.“  
A shy smile sneaked on Casey's face.  
„When I was unsure about my work my grandpa used to tell me, that only when I'm ready to accept my failure and to learn from it my pictures will be unique one day.“

„Smart guy,“ Zeke said and finally let him go.  
„I bet, wherever he is now, he will be proud of you.

So, I guess, you should go back to class now? For sure good old Brown is already missing his talented boy.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
